ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kai
}} Kai (occasionally referred to as the Fire Maker by the villagers at the Great Lake) is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, as well as Nya's older brother. He and his younger sister worked as blacksmiths in their father's blacksmith shop all their life until they met Master Wu. With his help, Kai learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. He and Cole are the leaders of the Ninja team before Lloyd became the new leader. After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, Kai grew closer to Skylor, one of the tournament contenders, as they competed in the Tournament of Elements. Ultimately, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. After the war ended, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Kai and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, Kai was the first of the Ninja trapped in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed him and reversed recent events with his final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Kai and Nya fought a revived Chen, who they defeated once more. When the Time Twins returned to Ninjago, Kai and Nya reunited with their parents and stopped Krux and Acronix from changing the future. They managed to follow them through time and stopped them before Wu sent Kai and Nya back to the present, while Wu ended up lost in time. Kai and the Ninja later watch over Princess Harumi after she lost her adopted parents. They later discover that she secretly is the leader of the Sons of Garmadon and wants to resurrect Lord Garmadon. Despite the Ninjas' efforts, Harumi successfully resurrects Garmadon, and shortly after, Kai ends up marooned in the Realm of Oni and Dragons with Cole, Jay, Zane, and the de-aged Wu. Kai and the Ninja help save the various dragons from the Dragon Hunters, and help the now-teenage Wu regain his confidence and memories. After Iron Baron is defeated by Firstbourne, Wu reclaims the Dragon Armor, in turn allowing them to return to Ninjago. Upon returning, along with his fellow Ninja, he takes down Garmadon's Colossus while Lloyd defeats his father, restoring peace to Ninjago once again. Afterwards, he along with the other Ninja attend the celebration and Kai and Skylor share a moment. When the Oni finally invade, Kai and the rest of the Ninja fight to defend their home. Kai uses his blacksmithing skills to reforge Golden Weapons, using the Golden Armor, and later defeats the Oni by using the Tornado of Creation with the other Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon. Months later, Kai and his friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, he and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. Biography Early life Kai was born in Ignacia, the first child of a blacksmith who owned the Four Weapons shop. He and his younger sister, Nya, were raised in their father's craft. Unknown to either of them, their parents were the Elemental Masters of Fire and Water. Kai inherited his father's element of Fire while Nya inherited their mother's ability of Water though they were unaware of this fact. When his parents disappeared, Kai took it upon himself to keep the family business going, vowing to surpass his father's black smith skills. Kai also took care of his sister while wondering all their life what became of their parents. Becoming a Ninja Way of the Ninja One day while working, Kai explains to Nya how to properly make a sword, but becomes too impatient and thus produces a disfigured weapon. He is reminded by his sister to be more patient, but are interrupted when an old man enters the shop. The potential customer voices complaints concerning the lack of tools for Ninja, and Kai quickly shooed him away. Shortly thereafter, Ignacia falls under attack by Samukai and his Skeleton army. Kai attempts to defend them with samurai armor, though it proved to be slow and clunky. While he managed to defeat several skeleton foot soldiers, he was quickly subdued by Samukai. Pinned down by his armor, Kai would have fallen victim to the Skulkin General had the old man—Master Wu—not returned and saved him. However, while they were preoccupied, the skeletons kidnapped Nya and escaped to the Underworld. The young blacksmith intended to go after them, but was stopped by Wu. He explains to Kai the story of the First Spinjitzu Master and his two sons who fought over the four Golden Weapons, explaining that an honest man—Kai's father—had been entrusted with the map to their resting places. Kai is advised by Wu to become a Ninja in order to save his sister, and Kai reluctantly agrees. Kai is taken to the Monastery of Spinjitzu in order to be trained as a Ninja and learn Spinjitzu. During his training, Kai had to learn patience and how to harness the "fire" inside of him. This training consisted of running a course before Master Wu finishes his tea. Kai accomplished this after several days and does so by knocking the teacup out of his Master's hands when he was about halfway through the course. He is then told by Wu that he had one final test the next day, and should get some sleep. The Golden Weapon Later that night, while Kai is pondering Master Wu's training while brushing his teeth, he is set upon by three black-suited Ninja. Their fight took them out to the courtyard where Kai activates the training course to even the odds. They were quickly stopped by Wu, who revealed that the three Ninja were his students as well. Wu then used Creation to give each of the Ninja a suit that matched their elemental properties, and pronounced Kai as the red Master of Fire. After Wu explained their purpose, he announced that they would now leave to claim the first Golden Weapon. On the way there, Kai and the others explain where and how Master Wu found them. Kai reveals that he is journeying to the Underworld to save his sister, to which Jay replies "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Once arriving at the Caves of Despair, Kai runs ahead of the other Ninja while Cole is still formulating a plan. The others catch up to him at Samukai's watch tower, and after Zane steals the map of Golden Weapons, Kai races ahead again. The other Ninja follow him into one of the caves and find him attempting to remove a large boulder from blocking a hidden room. They do so, and Cole reminded him that they were a team as they moved it together. Inside they find the Scythe of Quakes, and remove it from it's resting place. On their way out, Jay accidentally reveals their position to the skeleton army, and they were soon in a battle. After Jay discovered the key to unlocking his Spinjitzu, Kai and the others were quick to follow. They used it to drive off the skeleton army, after which they discovered that they had a bigger problem in the form of the weapon's guardian, the Earth Dragon. Kai happened to be holding the Scythe at the time, and decided that the only way out was to use it, contrary to Master Wu's instructions. After escaping, Kai was strictly reprimanded by Master Wu, and they went onward toward the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. King of Shadows While on their way to the Frozen Wasteland, the location of the Shurikens, Wu tells the Ninja about the most powerful technique in Spinjitzu, the Tornado of Creation. Kai began to attempt it, but was stopped by Master Wu, who explained that it could lead to disastrous consequences if done incorrectly. After they succeeded in finding the Shurikens, the Ninja ascended to the Floating Ruins for the Nunchucks of Lightning. After retrieving it, they used Jay's gliders to descend into the Forest of Tranquility, where they made camp. Kai was later awoken in the middle of the night and lured to the Fire Temple by Garmadon, who was pretending to be his sister. Kai was forced to remove the Sword of Fire from its pedestal to cut a chain and save his sister from falling. He was then attacked and defeated by his own shadow under Garmadon's manipulation, but Master Wu arrived before the dark lord could claim the sword. Realizing it had just been a trap to lure them away from the other Ninja, the three attempted to escape but were stopped by the Fire Dragon. As a last resort, Wu sacrificed himself and ventured into the Underworld with the Sword of Fire. While his act kept the four Golden Weapons apart, Kai and Nya were still left in the hands of the Fire Dragon. Weapons of Destiny Luckily the Fire Dragon soon realized that they were simply trying to protect the weapons, and by the time the other Ninja arrived, Kai and Nya had befriended the Dragon. They assembled the other guardian dragons and mounted them cross over into the Underworld. Once there, the Ninja attempt to use the stalactites to sneak past the guards of the Skulkin fortress but accidentally grabbed onto the legs of a Spykor. Out of fear, Kai and the others fell to the ground outside the fortress where they were quickly surrounded by Skulkin and spykors alike. With their options limited Jay suggested they perform the Tornado of Creation and the Ninja successfully performed the technique, turning the fortress into a Ferris Wheel prison. The Ninja descended into the throne room where Master Wu was dueling Samukai for the Golden Weapons. Kai forbade the other Ninja to interfere as it was their master's fight. Wu was quickly defeated, but when Samukai took the Sword of Fire, a portal between dimensions was formed, and Samukai was destroyed. This allowed Garmadon to escape from the Underworld. Knowing that he would one day return, Kai took the Sword of Fire and vowed to protect it, as did the others with their respective weapons. Kai and the other Ninja returned to Four Weapons where they were reunited with Nya and assured the villagers they would be ready when Garmadon returned. Ninjago at Peace Flight of the Dragon Ninja The Ninja are told to train by Master Wu, but instead opted to spend their time racing their dragons. Jay won the race, and began bragging about his skills. Kai and the others challenged him to another race over the forest and back, with the winner becoming "Dragon Master" for a month. Zane objected, feeling that the Ninja should be training, to which Kai replied that riding their dragons was a form of training. The race begins, and Kai and Zane fly their dragons over the clouds, where they briefly dueled each other with their dragons' elemental breaths. On the home stretch, they were all neck-and-neck, but Cole won when he "activated the turbo"—a roasted chicken dangled in front of his dragon's nose. Once the others landed, Kai congratulated Cole on the win, but said that they would get him the next day. Cole reminds the others that the winner was supposed to be "Dragon Master" for a month, and Kai and the others deny ever agreeing to the bet. The New Masters of Spinjitzu One night, Nuckal and Kruncha infiltrate the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons from the Ninja while they sleep. Although the theft went off without a hitch, Kai was awoken when the Skulkin Generals lost control of the weapons and accidentally activated the training course. Half-asleep, Kai went outside to shut the course off, irritably reminding Jay that he had to repair whatever flaw was causing it to turn itself on. With that, Kai went back to sleep, completely unaware of Kruncha and Nuckal's presence in the Monastery. They quickly return the Weapons to the Ninja with haste, and return to the Underworld. Return to the Fire Temple While taking a ride on the Fire Dragon, Kai and Nya are suddenly taken to the Fire Temple. After dismounting the Dragon, Flame led Kai to a passage connecting Ninjago to the Underworld. Kai starts planning what to do, when the ground falls out from beneath him. He finds that the Skulkin are assembling to reenter Ninjago, and get's caught in a fight. He fought back, but they picked him up, disarming him. Nya and Flame then shoot a blast of fire, whcih scares the Skulkin away and seals the passage to the Underworld. Return of the Snakes Legacy of the Green Ninja Rebooted The Tournament of Elements Possession Skybound Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Kai and the other Ninja were summoned to the Samurai X Cave by Master Wu, who informed them that Misako and Ronin had gone missing off the coast of the Dark Island. The Ninja quickly readied the Destiny's Bounty and they set off towards the island. Upon nearing the island however, the Bounty encountered an unnatural storm that sent the Ninja falling from the sky. When Kai awoke, he found himself alone in the middle of a vast desert. Day of the Departed Using their new vehicles—including the components of the Ultra Stealth Raider—the Ninja traveled to the Ninjago Museum of History on the Day of the Departed in order to acquire lanterns for the celebration. After viewing the Hall of Villainy, the Ninja split up to pay their respective requests, inadvertently leaving Cole behind. Kai and Nya traveled back to Four Weapons Blacksmith in order to commemorate their parents, and Nya questioned whether they would ever learn what really became of them. Chen and two of his Anacondrai Cultists, revived by the dark magic of Master Yang, then arrived to attack the pair, but they were able to defeat the villains and destroy them. Returning to the museum, they found their friends and learned they went through similar experiences, wondering what the cause was before Wu and Morro arrive telling them it was Yang's plan. Seeing Morro, Kai and the Ninja armed themselves as Jay question how many other ghosts there were left with Kai stating they've stopped several others and what's one more. He is surprised when Wu tells them that Morro was there to help and the latter tells them that Yang tricked Cole into opening a rift to return to Ninjago. The Ninja soon realized they forgot about Cole and Wu orders them to ready the Bounty and head for the Temple of Airjitzu while a redeemed Morro returns to the Departed Realm. The Ninja used the Bounty to travel to Yang's floating Temple of Airjitzu, where they are caught in a powerful storm with wind blowing their ship around. However, their timely arrival gave Cole the drive needed to win and they watch as he overpowered Yang. Kai and the others become confused by Cole speaking to Yang telling him he needed to pass through the Rift. The Ninja watched as the Rift closes before getting caught in its shockwave, forcing them to make a crash landing on the ground of the floating Temple. Once they landed, they feared if Cole hadn't made it through the Rift in time but were overjoyed when he emerged from behind a rock, a human again. The Ninja happily hugged their friend, relieved to have him back to normal. Kai soon pointed out the restored Temple of Airjitzu and at Cole's suggestion, they make it their new base. Later that night, they gathered around a fire with their families and friends listening to Cole's story before releasing lanterns into the sky in celebration. The Hands of Time Sons of Garmadon Hunted March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Kai helped Jay practice how to ask Nya to be his Yang but after showing him how to act with confidence, Jay dismissed the idea. Afterwards, Dareth comes in and Kai told him to keep it a secret. Nya also comes in to show them her new kimono and they all went outside to look at the new murals with Wu. Suddenly, they saw Firstbourne crash and landed near the mountain. They ran to her and saw Faith was also badly injured. They brought her inside the Monastery to help her heal. Faith mentioned that darkness swept over her home realm and that she barely escaped. Wu points out it might be the Onis' doing and the Ninja head to the Bounty to prepare. When they arrived at the city, the Ninja rescued the people. They tried to fight the darkness with their powers, but it had no effect. They retreated back on the Bounty and Lloyd told them Garmadon might be able to defeat the Oni. They went to Kryptarium to release him. Into the Breach Once the Ninja are airborne again, the Ninja discussed if they could trust Garmadon. Meanwhile, he turned the engines off, and the Bounty starts plummeting toward the ground. The Ninja hanged on until Zane got to the emission switch on time. While Lloyd followed Garmadon to the cabinet, Kai told Jay he should ask Nya to be his Yang as soon as possible. Cole joins in and tells him the same, but Zane told them they were needed on the bridge. Garmadon proceeds to tell the Ninja about how the Oni were able to enter Ninjago. They used the Realm Crystal and he would be able to go inside the dark cloud to destroy it due to being part Oni, but he would need a weapon. Lloyd then argues that they can't just let him have a weapon then let him walk away unsupervised. Since Lloyd is part Oni as well, he claimed would also survive the darkness and decided to go with him. When they arrived at Borg Tower, the Ninja handed Garmadon a sword, but he started attacking them to activate his powers. He jumped off, and Lloyd followed. After watching Lloyd on his head cam, they heard distress calls and tried to find the source. They flew off, while P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case the two needed assistance. While trying to find the source, the Ninja watched as Lloyd and Garmadon approaches the Crystal. When The Omega attacked them, his head cam broke. The Fall The Ninja found the source of the distress signal at the NGTV building. Jay and Cole went out to help the people, but once they were about to leave, Nya accidentally turned the thrusters the wrong way. This caused Cole's rope ladder to snap as the Ninja watched him fall. Kai tried to turn the ship around, but Zane convinced him otherwise. They went to save P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, and Garmadon as they ran out of fuel. The Ninja told them Cole fell off the Bounty, and Nya blames herself despite Jay and Kai saying it was an accident. After Garmadon told them they are wasting time mourning, he showed them the Golden Master's armor. However, everyone was upset at him and started leaving. Nya still blamed herself while Kai tried to reassure her by telling her she's the one that makes plans for the Ninja. She then said they can go back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to forge the armor's metal back into weapons. Despite Kai being hesitant, he agreed. Endings The Ninja landed near the monastery and Wu and Misako went to see them. They told the two that Cole fell into the dark clouds and destroying the Realm Crystal did nothing. However, Garmadon showed them the Golden Armor and Nya explained they might have a chance if they reforge the Golden Weapons. After Kai was done, he gave the weapons to their respective Ninja, but had to give the Scythe of Quakes to Nya. A monk then signals to the Ninja that the Oni are here, and they prepare to fight. The Ninja began the fight them and were surprised to see Cole arrived. Nya then hands him his Scythe but they were overpowered and retreated into the monastery. They then watched as Jay asked Nya to be his Yang, to which she accepts. Lloyd then points out that they can try using the Tornado of Creation against the Oni. However, they found Lloyd under a pile of debris and mourned. He suddenly woke up and the Ninja were relieved. As celebration, their allies visited the monastery and watched the Ninja make a new mural with their handprints. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Appearance Typically preferring red attire, Kai has tall, thick spiky brown hair, shaped like fire. He is often seen with a focused expression on his face, with a scar visible on his right eyebrow and bandage above his left. Before Season 8, his hair was a slightly darker shade of brown, his eyebrows were black, his bangs parted to the right and instead of a scar, he had a notch on his left eyebrow. In "Way of the Ninja" and "Endings," Kai wore a white shirt and red pants as well as an orange apron. Since "The Royal Blacksmiths," Kai's civilian attire consists of a red half zipped up sweater over a maroon shirt with his symbol on the chest and brown pants. Throughout Season 6, he wore a red cap over his hair to conceal his identity. In the pilot and The New Masters of Spinjitzu, it can be observed that Kai has chest hair while wearing pajamas, but in later appearances where his chest is visible, including the appearance of his past self while time travelling to the events of the pilot, the hair is no longer there. For more images on Kai's appearance in his different Ninja suits, click here. Age Like the majority of his fellow Ninja, Kai is currently in his late teens.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/800279588173676549 However, the Ninja do not officially have specific ages,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/942371358138421248 as they are meant to be perpetually in their teenage years for the duration of the show.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/909594849862492160 Potential Estimations: During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he may have been at least 15 or 16 years of age.https://youtu.be/2kMWaHNh9Gw?t=644https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he could possibly be around 19.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships Personality Kai is the former leader of the Ninja team along with Cole before Lloyd took over. He and Cole would often alternate between and share the leadership. Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. He is capable of making careful observations when the need arises, but his emotions often override his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with his teammates difficult at first (especially due to his worry about Nya), but he eventually learned to work with the other Ninja. He can be very cocky at times, sometimes even to the point of selfishness, insisting that he is better than others, gloating about his victory, or yelling about his failures. Later, following the Ninjas' fame, Kai would end up getting something of a larger head and bigger ego, constantly flirting with girls and enjoying the merchandise styled after him. Likewise, he indulged in his fame the most out of all of the Ninja. Kai also has something of an overconfident stubborn side, believing that he is in the right until overwhelming evidence to the contrary is presented. This is especially pronounced during Lord Garmadon's stay on the Destiny's Bounty; Kai repeatedly accused the four-armed villain of treachery or plotting despite Garmadon's insistence that saving Lloyd was his primary concern at the time. On the other hand, Kai's stubborn streak lends him incredible determination that allows him to bolster the team's spirit in the face of impossible odds. Overall, Kai is tough, brave, confident, passionate ninja. The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality is his good heart and dedication to people he cares about—if someone can earn his friendship, he will stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness are due to his desire to help his loved ones, either directly or by becoming strong enough to defeat anyone who might threaten them with their plans. In turn, his friends and family work to balance out Kai's more extreme traits, causing him to become a levelheaded mentor for Lloyd by the time he and his comrades begin training the Green Ninja. According to Zane, Kai's desire to protect his friends is just as powerful as his temper. In the Tournament App Kai is a playable character in the Tournament App. His teacher version can be purchased for 50,000 studs, his jungle version can be purchase for 250,000 studs, and his special move is Spinjitzu, much like Jay, Cole, Zane, Master Wu, and Master Garmadon. Weapons Kai favors swords in combat, taking up a curved silver blade against the Skulkin when they attacked his shop. He used the Sword of Fire as his primary weapon until it was lost, and then switched to wielding regular katanas. He eventually gained an Elemental Blade that allowed him to harness his fire abilities to an even greater degree. Months after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Kai, along with the other three Ninja (Cole, Jay, and Zane), receive Techno Blades, a weapon which allows the Ninja to hack into any electronics. He also has an Aeroblade (along with Cole, Jay and Zane), that can destroy ghosts. Vehicles Kai has owned a variety of different vehicles in his Ninja history. Dragons *Fire Dragon **Kai rode it when he fought the Skulkin and the Serpentine. **It first appeared in "King of Shadows." *Elemental Fire Dragon **He could summon it at will when he conquered his fear. He used it when he fought the Anacondrai Cultists. **It first appeared in "The Day of the Dragon." Bikes *Blade Cycle **When he focused into the Sword of Fire, he could summon it at will. **It first appeared in "Snakebit." *Kai's Bike **Nya gave this to Kai when they were hiding from the Police Commissioner and Ronin. **It first appeared in "Public Enemy Number One." Cars *X-1 Ninja Charger **P.I.X.A.L. lent this to Kai so he could go undercover and learn about Project Arcturus. **It first appeared in "Codename: Arcturus." *Katana 4x4 **This vehicle was claimed by Kai when he and the Ninja searched for a quest, ultimately releasing Aspheera from her tomb. **It first appeared in "A Rocky Start." Mechs *Fire Mech **Nya gifted it to him when he was going to fight the Stone Army. **It first appeared in "Island of Darkness." *Mech Jet **This will be used in Season 12. **It is also considered a jet since it can transition between both forms. Boats *Katana V11 ** Kai used it to smuggle the Ninja into the Temple of Resurrection. **It first appeared in "Dread on Arrival." Jets *Kai Fighter **Kai hacked into one of the Digital Overlord's surveillance jets to fight the Nindroids. **It first appeared in "The Surge." *Mech Jet **This will be used in Season 12. **It is also considered a mech since it can transition between both forms. Ninjago.com Descriptions Rebooted Kai is the ninja of Fire, and though he is a hero now, he came from humble beginnings. His father was a trusted ally of Sensei Wu and the two adventured together for many years. Wu would later hide the map showing the locations of the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu in his friend’s blacksmith shop. Kai was the last member recruited for the team by Sensei Wu and the last to achieve his full potential (which happened when he saved Lloyd from the belly of an active volcano!) He can be hot-headed and impatient, but is trying to control that. *''For the first two months of his life his parents called him Ash.'' *''Kai once by accident forged a weapon called a 'Swingana' … Part yo-yo, part sword. It was not a big success.'' *''When Kai uses his elemental power in a vehicle, it gets powered up and engulfed in flames … which is why flying a hang glider is a bad idea.'' *''Once Kai singed off his eyebrows with the sword of fire, but no one noticed because he painted it back on with a black marker.'' *''When Kai's sister, Nya, was a baby, he used to juggle hammers to entertain her. When he dropped one on his foot, she laughed the hardest.'' Pilot (2017 Museum gallery) Kai’s impulsive personality, fierce temper and immense drive mirror the fire within him. His strong sense of justice makes him stubborn and he’ll stop at nothing if he has put his mind to it … but this is also the source of his bravery. As older brother to Nya, he is overprotective of her. While Kai’s self-confidence can be overwhelming to some people, this makes him one of the leaders and big personalities in the group. Kai is the last young ninja to join Master Wu’s ninja training. His impatience with training is significant, as Lord Garmadon has kidnapped his sister. However, while he quickly becomes a skillful warrior and is the first to tame his dragon, he discovers that impatience is the enemy of a great ninja… Season 1 (2017 Museum gallery) When the prophecy of the Green Ninja is revealed, Kai is absolutely convinced that he will be the Chosen One and defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. In the end, Kai has to put his ego to one side. He discovers that life has a different plan for him and there are more important things than being the best. When the prophecy of the Green Ninja is revealed, Kai is absolutely convinced that he will be the Chosen One and defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. In the end, Kai has to put his ego to one side. He discovers that life has a different plan for him and there are more important things than being the best. Season 2 (2017 Museum gallery) Once the self-centered rogue, Kai becomes the ultimate team player. He humbly and proudly accepts his role as Lloyd’s mentor, helping the Green Ninja find his true potential. Finally he becomes the hero he’s always wanted to be, willing to give up his own life for the team. Season 3 (2017 Museum gallery) Kai feels a little like the world has passed him by. While everyone else is going high-tech, he can’t even use a toaster without setting off fire alarms. He feels like machinery is out to get him, but as time goes on during this adventure, he learns to find a balance between the past and the future. Season 4 (2017 Museum gallery) Kai is competitive by nature and Master Chen plans to use that against him. Kai’s always been second to the Green Ninja, but maybe this tournament is his chance to prove how good he really is. Is Kai willing to leave his team behind, only to get ahead? What could compel him to follow his ego...a potential love interest, perhaps? Season 5 (2017 Museum gallery) After the loss of Garmadon, Kai made a solemn promise to look after Lloyd, just as Nya cared for him when their parents passed away. So when Lloyd is possessed, Kai takes it very personally! He feels he has to save him single-handedly, but really he needs the whole team. They all have weaknesses, but their individual strengths come together to win the day. Season 6 (2017 Museum gallery) Kai loves being a celebrity. He loves being an action figure, he loves the screams of the fans, and all this crazy ninja stuff is kind of getting in the way. He’s not ready for the threat of Nadakhan or to confront his own past, which endangers the team. Like the other ninja he is given three wishes by the Djinn which don’t go to plan. He ends up trapping himself in Nadakhan’s Djinn Blade and only escapes in time to crash Nya’s wedding. Season 7 (2017 Museum gallery) Kai has long wondered what happened to his parents, who disappeared when he was a child. All he knew is that they were Elemental Masters, which is why he is devastated when Krux tells him his parents helped the Hands of Time betray Wu and the Elemental Alliance. Always a fighter for justice, Kai now fears he is destined to follow in his mother and father’s traitorous footsteps, and his quest for the truth ultimately leads to an angry confrontation with his father, Ray. Fortunately, Kai learns that Krux had lied, and Kai (and Nya) save Ray from the effects of a Time Punch. Season 8 Kai’s impulsive personality, fierce temper and immense drive mirror the fire within him. His strong sense of justice makes him stubborn and he’ll stop at nothing if he has put his mind to it … but this is also the source of his bravery. As older brother to Nya, he is overprotective of her. While Kai’s self-confidence can be overwhelming to some people, this makes him one of the leaders and big personalities in the group. 2019 (The Legacy of Kai) Did you know Kai is the Fire Ninja through and through. He can be impulsive, has a fierce temper, and his strong sense of justice can make him stubborn at times. But his fire is also the source of his bravery and strong loyalty. He will stop at nothing if he has put his mind to a cause or mission. He can be very overprotective with his younger sister, Nya. Kai’s self-confidence can seem a little overwhelming to some people, but his friends know he has the skills to back it up. They trust him with their lives and will follow him everywhere he goes. Favorite NINJAGO® Legacy weapon The Sword of Fire – one of the four Golden Weapons and Kai’s trusty battle companion through thick and thin. Quote “Crime doesn’t pay muchacho. You can take that to the bank.” 2019 Kai - the fiercely determined Fire Ninja! Self confident, impulisive, determined and brave - Kai is a strong character among the LEGO® NINJAGO® Ninja heroes. If he puts his mind to something he will not stop until he has achieved his aim. That stubborn streak might get Kai in trouble sometimes, but his strong sense of justice is always to be admired. Kai and his younger sister Nya worked in their father’s blacksmith shop until Master Wu took them under his wing and trained them up to be part of an awesome ninja team. With Wu’s guidance, Kai learned the art of Spinjitzu and how to harness the fire burning inside him to become an Elemental Master of Fire, following in the footsteps of his father who, unbeknown to Kai, had been the previous Elemental Master of Fire (Nya inherited their mother’s elemental mastery of water). A massive personality in the ninja team, Kai is a hugely popular character with NINJAGO fans who love to role-play with his red-outfitted minifigure, found in many LEGO NINJAGO construction sets. Appearances Notes *Before Lloyd, Kai was the main character of the show, and could still be considered the "main character." **In Season 10, Kai was Ninjago's last hope on defeating the Oni. In order to forge the Golden Weapons, Kai was forced to use his fire to melt down the Golden Armor. This could tie in on him being Ninjago's main character before Lloyd. *In the whole series, Kai is the only Ninja and protagonist who has never defeated a main antagonist alone. *Kai is the only Ninja minifigure who's had one head print throughout the majority of the series, at least until season 8. Except for his Stone Armor variant, which was released as an exclusive small set, his Golden Ninja variant, which was released in a Bricktober pack, and his fusion armor variant, all of his minifigures have featured him with a scarred face. However, the Stone Armor minifigure includes Kai's show-accurate head without the scar, and in the Dragon's Forge set, Kai has two brand new face prints, one has a confident smirk and the other has a angry face expression with orange glowing eyes representing him using one of the Time Blades. In addition, his Golden Ninja variant had a big, toothy smile on it. *The name, Kai, means "strong," "victorious," and "recovery," in three Asian cultures, all of which fit his hotshot attitude in the Ninjas' battles. His name may also be derived from the Japanese word Akai, meaning "red." **In Scottish, Kai's name means "fire"; matching his elemental power. **In Japanese, Kai's name also means "ocean," which annotates his mother's water abilities. *Kai is the fourth Ninja to join the team, the last of the original four to claim his Golden Weapon, the fourth Ninja to unlock his True Potential, and the third to last to have a love interest. On the other hand, he was the first Ninja introduced in the series, the first to tame his respective dragon and the first to perform Airjitzu. *He cannot skate, as seen in "Ninja Roll." *It is presumed that he likes spicy food, because it was said that he likes everything hot in non-canon media. *He appears to have a fear of Christmas-related themes, as shown in "Can of Worms," when the Venomari's venom causes him to see things like gingerbread men and elves. *Since "The Invitation," Kai's had feelings for Skylor, which she initially used against him until she began to genuinely return them. In Season 7, it is shown he visits her, making it possible they are currently still seeing each other. **In "Green Destiny," he was by her side when she woke up after Garmadon lost his power. Later on, they held hands at the end of the episode, starting their relationship. *Kai and Nya's parents were the previous Elemental Master of Fire and the previous Elemental Master of Water, Ray and Maya. **He inherited the elemental powers of his father, and Nya inherited her mother's. *Kai is mentioned to be aquaphobic during "Stiix and Stones," or have an extreme fear of water. It is ironic, then, that his sister turned out to be the Elemental Master of Water. However this seems to have caused an inconsistency, since in Season 2 he wasn't afraid of water when attempting to reach Ninjago City by the ocean from the Dark Island. **Ironically, in Hawaiian, Kai's name means "ocean" or "ocean water." *Kai's official minifigure has scars on his face. In the show, Kai doesn't possess these scars. **To mirror his movie self's appearance, he now has his scar on the right side of his face as of Season 8. *He considers Lloyd to be like a younger brother. As of Season 5, Kai also becomes somewhat of a guidance figure to Lloyd. This bond between the Red and Green Ninja can be traced to that of the same colors in Chinese mythology and culture. *Kai's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "平", meaning "flat" or "peaceful." *Kai appears to holster the Sword of Fire as if he was left handed, but uses all other weaponry and tools in his right hand; this might mean Kai is ambidextrous. *Kai was the only original Ninja that performed his True Potential only once and never use it again after unlocking it. As of Season 5 however, Nya now shares this fact with him. *Kai has been the focus character of the most seasons (three) as well as the Pilot episodes and Mini-Movies. *Kai and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their Elemental Powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may be because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. **In Season 8, Lloyd loses his powers however, Kai and the other Ninja retain theirs. **This could mean that they have become more adept at using their powers without Lloyd and do not need to rely on him anymore to use them. *Names Kai originally had were Dante and Ash.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/771438164170924032 **Ironically, another character similar to Kai ended up using the name Ash. **Also, in concepts, Kai had red hair and freckles. *Kai says he hates technology but can be seen enjoying video games and using his phone to send Chirps. His dislike may have been because he wasn't used to it growing up as a child. He may have learned to adapt. *Kai and Cole led the team in the earlier seasons. *Kai is not as good of a blacksmith as Nya, because he is less patient. **However, when Cole was supposedly killed in "The Fall," he was inspired to reforge the Golden Weapons with perfect results in "Endings." *It seems to be that Kai's favorite Ninja suit is the original, for when he went to the Tournament of Elements, that is the suit he chose to wear. *When he was younger, he had freckles. *According to Tommy Andreasen, Kai uses hair gel to maintain his appearance. **The brand of hair gel Kai uses is called "Dapper Dan."https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/972364767733125120 **However, he and Nya came from a small, poor village that apparently did not have hair gel and his hair style was already spiky before he became a Ninja. *Kai seems to have a large ego as he wanted to be the Green Ninja and lead the team. *He is currently the only Ninja to have his Golden Techno Robe variant as a physical minifigure. **The Golden Techno Robe Kai figure is in the Ninjago Toys "R" Us Bricktober pack for 2017. *While Kai wasn't experienced with the Staff of Elements which got him corrupted, he was wise at using the Elements against Chen's army. *After Kai and Nya's parents were kidnapped by Krux, a babysitter named Mrs. Grumbmiller was hired to take care of them, but Kai and Nya would call her Madam Revenge because she made them go to bed early. *Kai is the second Ninja to solely lose their powers due to someone absorbing them, the first being Lloyd. **He recovers them in "Fire Maker," albeit in a weak state and overuse of it can weaken Kai. **He fully recovers them in "Awakenings," and kills Boreal with them. *The villagers of the Great Lake call him Fire Maker. *Kai has been the mascot of the most Ninjago waves, being the mascot of the Pilot, Season 4, Season 7, Legacy, and Season 11. *The rest of Kai's scar below his eye is missing in Season 11. Tommy Andreasen pointed out that they didn't notice it until it was too late.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1180111467732967424 It will reappear again in future seasons.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1180164177874345985 *He is set to appear as a Minecraft skin in the upcoming set 21160 The Illager Raid from LEGO Minecraft. **This is possibly because Season 12 is focused off of a video game and Minecraft being a video game. Videos LEGO Ninjago - Meet Kai The story of Kai - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Rebooted Character Spot Kai - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Tournament of Elements Character Spot Kai - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot|Hands of Time Character Spot Meet Kai, Luke Cunningham, Dareth and Cole - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Cole, Dareth, and Luke Cunningham Gallery OFFICIAL MINIFIGURES RELATED TO THE NINJAGO SERIES (CUSTOMS) = Promotional Media downloadF0998644DF418205CB777BD46634444F.jpg|Kai's Elemental Fire symbol Kai_2009.png|Early Kai design PilotSeason.jpg Kai.png|CGI Training Kai Ninjago kai.jpg|Kai's official artwork KaiDX.png|CGI Kai DX Kai ZX.png|CGI Kai ZX KaiZXofficial.png|Kai's ZX artwork ninjago theme lego.png|Kai ZX on the Ninjago site kai.jpg|Kai in Ninjago Character Encyclopedia book KaiTechno.png|CGI Techno Kai Ninjago Elements.jpeg K0.jpg|Kai's Jungle artwork Red Shogun Kai Art.PNG|"Red Shogun" poster KaiSamuqqq.jpg|CGI Kai wearing his Original, ZX, Elemental, and Techno Robes AirjitzuKaiAd.png|Airjitzu Kai Kai 2015.png|Kai holding a Jade Blade NewCGI.jpg|Kai on a LEGO Magazine with Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists Kai and respective aeroblade.PNG|Deepstone Kai minifigure CGIKaiSkybound.png|CGI Destiny Kai red ninja.png|Skybound Art Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional art poster for Ninjago building contest Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Official Skybound art WuCru.png|Official Skybound art Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Lego Kai and cameraman.jpeg Legoland kai.jpeg B92AUodIMAEBsy1.jpg large.jpg|Kai LEGO model Wu cru ninja.jpeg Kai DOTD.jpg|CGI Honor Kai Ninja Elements.jpeg Legoland Kai.jpeg загружено.jpg HoTPoster.jpg HoTKai.png|Fusion Kai Artwork From Ninjago Website HoTCGIKai.png|CGI Fusion Kai From Hands of Time Poster CGIFusionKai.jpg|CGI Fusion Kai Kai and Nya.jpg HoT Image.jpeg HoTElementBlasts.jpeg HoTCGINinja.jpeg images.jpg C0cmPT5XEAAmxLG.jpg Kai's Fire Powers.jpeg|Kai in the "Meet the Ninja" video Questioln4 question.jpg KaiCGI2018fix.png|CGI Season 8 Kai SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png Kai S9.jpg|CGI Season 9 Kai KaiDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen Dku qrwXoAIOe0G.jpg|Drawing of Kai and Lloyd by Tommy Andreasen Legacy Kai 2019.png|CGI Legacy Kai CGI Legacy Kai.png MasterOfSpinjitzuShirtArt2019.png KaiMoTOPoster.jpg|March of The Oni Kai Poster MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg Ninjago Season 11 Kai Poster.jpg|Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Kai Poster (Longways Poster) Kai SoTFS.jpeg|Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Poster (Square Sized Poster) Summer 2019 Kai.jpg ForbiddenNinja2DRender.jpg ForbiddenKai2DRender.jpg|Kai in season 11 SotFSKaiWuColeNyaCGI.png Swipe Mech jet.png Product animation Mech jet.png Product Animation Mech Jet.png Lloyd's velocity.png Season 11 Lego Website Thumbnail.png In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season1Kai.png|Kai in Season 1 Season2Kai.png|Kai in Season 2 Season3IntroNinjas.png|Kai and his friends in Season 3 Season4Kai.png|Kai in Season 4 Season5Kai.png|Kai in Season 5 Season6Kai.png|Kai in Season 6 DoDKaiCard.png|Kai in Day of the Departed HoTKai and Nya.jpeg|Kai in Season 7 MoSCBlacksmithKai.png Nya+Kai.jpg Spinjitzukai.png|Kai's Spinjitzu Tornado MoS02KaiFireSword.png|Kai with the Sword of Fire WoNKai.jpeg MoS05Kai.jpeg Ninjas 2012-2.jpg Salto Ninja.jpg|Kai dancing with the Ninja Ninja.PNG|The Ninja and Wu 41Kailloyd.png|Kai and Lloyd in lava Kaipotentional.jpg|Kai reaches his Full Potential Kai's True Potential.png|Kai's True Potential 4Kaispeech.png|Kai rallying his friends in the aftermath of their home's destruction 16Greatdevourerkai.png|Kai facing the Great Devourer Kaitired.jpg|Dirty Kai Kaikid.png|Child Kai MoS20Kai hanging.jpeg MoS12Kai.jpeg Th (2).jpeg Th (24).jpeg Th (34).jpeg Shower Kai.jpeg|''"Hey! How about little privacy?! You—!"'' MoS27CalmDownJay.png MoS27WuAndKai.png MoS27WhatsNew.png MoS27EnterOfDragon.png MoS27Kai.jpeg Th (9).jpeg Golden Techno Kai.PNG|Kai harnessing Golden Power. MoS31Fire.jpeg Screenshot 2019-01-25 at 11.22.34 AM.png|Kai in space Kai in Stone Army Armor.PNG|Kai in his Techno Silver armor. Season4Open.png|Kai's mask in Season 4 KaiPortrait.png|Kai looking at a portrait of himself KaiFire36.png MoS40ContenstantsWaitingForChallenge.png MoS40ContenstantsSeeingNya.png MoS40ChenInformingAboutNya.png MoS40ContenstantsRunning.png MoS40KaiGrabsParachute.png MoS40Noooo.png MoS40Fire.png MoS40Explosion.png MoS40ComeOnSkylor.png MoS40SkylorSliding.png MoS40HowDidYouItSkylor.png MoS40KaiSliding.png|Kai realizes that Skylor was the spy MoS40YouAreASpy.png|"You're the spy!" MoS40KaiShockedInfo.png MoS40YouLoseKai.png MoS40KaiAndSkylorFighting.png MoS40SkylorKicksKai.png MoS40DontTryDoIt.png MoS40AngryKai.png MoS40ChenCatchesKai.png Kai&Lloyd.jpeg KaisFriend.png|Kai awoken by a Walliper Th (27).jpeg LadderOffer.png|Kai in season 5 MoS46Cole, Kai and Jay.jpeg MoS50Kai.png|Kai in season 5 Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|The Ninja in Cloud Kingdom Th (60).jpeg Th (64).jpeg Th (63).jpeg Th (62).jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|The Ninja on a rooftop MoS50KaiSlide.png|Kai surfing down mountain MoS50Victory.png|Cole and Kai riding Th (61).jpeg MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55KaiDoll.png|Kai in disguise in Stiix holding a Kai doll MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS56Kai&Nya.jpeg|Kai and Nya in disguises 64Kai.jpeg MoS64Kai.png DoDTwoOne.png|Kai and Nya in Day of the Departed Season7Open.jpeg|Kai and Nya in Hands of Time DJCjkSAW4AQMII8.jpeg HoTNinja.jpeg HoTIntro.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg MoS74KaiWuGarmadon.png MoS66Really.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg MoS66Swords.jpeg MoS72KaiVsRay.jpeg Young Kai&Nya.jpeg|young Kai and Nya MoS68Ninja.jpeg MoS72Maya&Kids.png Screenshot 2018-10-07 at 8.50.03 PM.png MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg MoS74Masters.png MoS74LloydBlade.png S.jpg|Kai in Wu’s Teas Capture 7.5.JPG|Nya, followed by Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. 3.JPG Capture 5.5.JPG Capture 4.5.JPG TheNinjaSeason8.jpg NewKai.png MoS75Kai, Jay, & Cole.jpeg MoS75Kai&Nya.jpeg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg MoS75Lloyd&Kai.jpeg MoS75Kai.jpg MoS75Kai&Nya 2.jpg MoS76Fire.jpeg MoS76Kai.jpeg MoS75Kai on Ice.jpeg MoS76Kai.jpg MoS76KaiVsZane.png MoS76Welcome.jpeg Ninja season 8.jpg MoS77Ninja.jpg MoS77Ninja.jpeg BabyDancing.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-02 at 11.23.28 AM.png|Season 8 Kai outfit, in Season 9 intro Earth-dragon-tv.png Zane-kai-jay.png BlindfoldedKai.jpg|Kai bound, blindfolded, and is held captive by the Dragon Hunters. ANewBeginning.png Screenshot 2019-03-05 at 2.27.04 PM.png|Kai and the original Ninja on dragons again Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG MoSEp94Surprise!.jpg Lloyd And Kai.png|Kai and Lloyd watch Cole get kidnapped Screenshot 2019-02-11 at 8.48.00 PM.png|2019 Kai in his blacksmith outfit MoS95 Nya, kai, dareth,jay and Wu.png SadNinja.png MoS99 Ninja Meeting.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane.png MoS99 Heating Up the Hot Tub.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane 2.png MoS99 Ninja Lined Up.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuits.png MoS99 Ninja and Wu.png MoS99 Lloyd, Kai, and Cole.png MoS99 Kai and Cole.png MoS99 Kai, Cole, and Zane.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Ninja Relaxing.png MoS99 Ninja Playing Video Games.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub 2.png Ninja Relaxing.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Partying.png MoS99 Hot Tub.png Ninja Swimsuits.png|Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane in their swimsuits Ninja Swimsuits 2.jpeg S11 Ninja.jpeg Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png S11Kai.jpeg Ninja Pile.jpeg S11 Nya, Kai, & Jay.jpg WTP.jpg S11 Fire.jpeg MoS99 Ninja.jpeg Ninja.png Kai-0.png Ninja pile.png MoS100 Hot Tub 3.png MoS100 Kai and Jay.png MoS100 Kai.png MoS100 Zane and Nya.png MoS100 Hot Tub 2.png MoS100 Hot Tub.png Powerless02.png Powerless01.png UnderSeige003.png UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png Screenshot 20190906-225142.png Screenshot 20190906-224220.png Screenshot 20190907-112454.png NinjavsFugi-Dove.gif Screenshot 20190914-093300.png Screenshot 20190914-092604.png Screenshot 20190914-092344.png Screenshot 20190914-091612.png Screenshot 20190914-091604.png Screenshot 20190914-091408.png Screenshot 20190913-221446.png Screenshot 20190914-093858.png Screenshot 20190914-093852.png Screenshot 20190914-093846.png Screenshot 20190914-093830.png Screenshot 20190914-093823.png Screenshot 20190914-093730.png Screenshot 20190914-093810.png Screenshot 20190914-093721.png Screenshot_20190914-122512.png GoldKatana.gif FireS11.gif Opposites.gif Screenshot 20191014-090419.png Screenshot_20191014-090541.png Screenshot_20191014-090547.png Screenshot_20191014-090553.png Screenshot_20191014-090815.png Screenshot_20191014-090825.png Screenshot_20191014-090846.png Screenshot_20191014-090904.png Screenshot_20191014-090915.png 20191021_203539.png B20CE39B-D871-48ED-8091-48ECDB1DF419.jpeg|Kai regains his Fire. AE335DCE-DA0D-4DB7-89D8-26D72B823247.jpeg|Kai's eyes glow after the destruction of Boreal. In LEGO Dimensions KaiLD.png|Kai talking to Batman KaiJayZaneDimensions.jpg|Kai and the Ninja in the arena KaiGameplay.png|Kai in LEGO Dimensions HDKaiDimensions.png|CGI Kai from LEGO Dimensions poster kaiandcole.jpg.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-06 at 3.37.17 PM.png|Kai's Fire Spinjitzu from LEGO Dimensions In other media 250px-Kai.png|Kai in LEGO Battles: Ninjago KaiFinalBattle.png|Kimono Kai icon TFBKai.png TKai(Tournament).png|Kai (Tournament) KaiDXT.png|DX Kai in the Tournament app JungleKaiT.png|Zukin Kai in the app TKaiZX.png|ZX Kai in the app KaiTeacher.png|Teacher Kai in the Tournament app KaiTTechno.png|Techno Robe Kai in the App KJOb.png|Zukin Kai in the app TKaiTournament.png|Tournament Kai in the Tournament app KTOb1.png 15895940853 3d3d1657ef.jpg|Kai in the Corocoro magazine PKai.png|Deepstone Kai in the app Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 5.42.45 PM.png RoSKai.png|Puppet Kai in The Realm of Shadows SoRKai1CGI.png SoRKai2CGI.png DITNinja.png|ZX in The Dark Island Trilogy TLNMVGKai (Classic).jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame References de:Kai nl:Kai pl:Kai es:Kai Category:Participants of Thunderblade Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Fire Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Day of the Departed Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Kai and Nya Family Category:Males Category:Wu's Teas Category:Characters Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2014 characters Category:2012 characters Category:Hunted Category:2011 characters Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Ninjago: Legacy